La Reina Mora
by InsaneKittenProductions
Summary: Summary: The prince left the palace in search of his future wife. He stumbles upon a fountain and above him are three oranges. Will his future wife lie inside the orange? Crappy summary. SOFT yaoi. Fem!naru


Summary: The prince left the palace in search of his future wife. He stumbles upon a fountain and above him are three oranges. Will his future wife lie inside the orange? Crappy summary. SOFT yaoi. Fem!naru

Warning: this is yaoi,its very very soft!no likey no ready!

Disclaimer: you kno the drill!I NO OWN NARU-CHAN! Or the story!

Background info: This is a Mexican fairytale I found on google. Its called "The Gypsy Queen" but it'll be hard to find it. If you want to see the original,ask and ill send the link. Its also very simple (its suppose to be a childrens story) so here are the characters:

The King: Uchiha Itachi

The Prince: Uchiha Sasuke

The first maiden: Hyugga Hinata

The second maiden: IDK some random I girl I thought of

The third maiden: Naruto

The gypsys daughter:Sakura

The gardener: Iruka

*The gypsy is of no importance!*

Now onward to the story!

La Reina Mora

There once was a king who had one son. The king raised his son the way he was raised and when the prince reached a marriageable age, he told his father, "I want to marry the most beautiful maiden in the whole world. Therefore, I am going to journey all over the world until I find her." The king looked at his son and let a rare smile grace his flawless pale face as he nodded his head.

The prince left the palace that night and traveled until he came to a fountain where he stopped to take a drink. As the youth bent over to drink, he saw, reflected in the water, three oranges blurs. Looking up, he realized the blurs were three large and beautiful fruits on the branch of an orange tree.

"How tasty they look," said the prince. Climbing the tree, he removed the oranges from the branch.

The prince cut the first orange in half and from its interior a beautiful maiden appeared hair a black as night.

"Give me bread," said the maiden to the prince.

"I can't," answered he, "because I don't have any."

"Then to my orange I will return," said the maiden, and the orange became whole again.

The prince stared at the orange before setting it down and reaching for the seconde orange. He cut the second orange, and from the fruit sprang a maiden, much more beautiful than the first. Her hair as blue as the ocean.

"Give me bread," the second maiden told the youth.

"I can't," said the prince, "because I don't have any."

"Then to my orange I will return," said the maden, and the orange became whole again.

The prince thoughtfully considered the situation. He decided to get some bread in case another maiden should appear asking for it.

As the prince was making his plans, a gypsy went by in a cart.

"Amigo," cried the prince, "I will give you a golden coin for a piece of bread."

Hurriedly the gypsy left his cart, hastening to give the prince some bread.

The prince, now happy and satisfied, cut the third orange. And from the orange sprang a maiden, much more beautiful than the other two. Her long blonde hair fell around pale tan shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Give me bread," the third maiden said.

The prince, joyously, gave her bread. The lady of the orange then exclaimed, "I am now yours. You can do as you please with me."

"I will marry you," answered the prince, with a smile.

The maiden was utterly naked, and since the prince wanted to take her back to the palace he could not let her go as she was. He examined the gypsy's clothes but they were dirty. The prince then told the maiden, "Remain here with this gypsy while I go and bring some garments for you."

The gypsy had a daughter. Her short pink hair framed a dirt-stained face .She had been asleep in the cart and had not witnessed what had taken place. The daughter awoke when the prince was riding away, and at the sight of his retreating back, she fell in love.

The gypsy's daughter jumped from the cart and asked her father what had taken place. He told her all that had happened.

The gypsy girl saw the beautiful maiden and said to her, "Let me comb your hair so that you will be much more beautiful when the prince returns."

The maiden agreed. As the gypsy girl began combing, she suddenly stuck a pin in the lady's head. Immediately the maiden turned into a dove. The gypsy girl then took her clothes off and sat where the maiden had been.

Soon the prince returned and, seeing the gypsy witch, exclaimed, "Señora, how dark you have become!"

"The sun has burnt my skin," the witch lied.

The prince, believing the witch was the maiden from the orange, took the gypsy woman to his palace and there married her.

One day a dove arrived at the garden of the king and asked the gardener, "Gardener to the king, how are the prince and his wife?"

"Sometimes he sings, but more often does he cry," answered the gardener with a sad expression.

From then on the little dove would come to the garden and ask the same question again and again. Finally, the gardener told the prince about the dove.

The prince then ordered him to capture the bird next time it came to the garden. The gardener lined the tree where the dove always rested. The next day, when it tried to fly away, it could not and the gardener it to the prince.

When the prince saw the white dove he fell in love. He took the bird in his hands and began stroking its head. Feeling the pin in the dove's head, he jerked it out. Immediately the dove changed back into the maiden of the orange.

The beautiful maiden told the prince all that had happened and the prince told the king the maiden's story. The king became furious and ordered that the gypsy witch be burned at the stake. The next day the raven haired prince married the blonde dove and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
